


I See You in a Different Light

by summer_starlight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Buried Alive, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, trapped in small spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_starlight/pseuds/summer_starlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scene - another one of the now regular attempted attacks on New York. This week's episode stars Victor Von Doom in the role of the villain. After a short, but destructive, battle not far from Stark Tower, the team regroups to realize that Loki is missing. When they find the missing God they all finally see that the new side of Loki they've been fighting besides is not an act at all, they finally see the side of the trickster that had Thor continuing to fight for his brother through all of the previous drama. They see a side that finally makes Tony follow his heart when it comes to his feelings for the green eyed God of Mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See You in a Different Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostoftheMotif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostoftheMotif/gifts).



“And that's the last of them, I'm really starting to feel like old Victor just doesn't have his heart in this anymore.” Iron Man said swooping down next to Widow and Banner from where he'd just added the last of his Doombots to the growing pile for S.H.I.E.L.D. to clean up.

“I know what you mean, I only had to use a dozen arrows.” Hawkeye's voice came over the three heroes comms as the team's quinjet landed in front of them with Captain America, Thor and Coulson already walking down the open ramp. Hawkeye following as soon as he'd shut down the jet's systems.

“So if that's all there is to that I say we head back to the tower for dinner. Who's up for pizza?” Tony's face plate was up so the group could see the seriousness in the genius' eyes. If there was one thing they'd learned in the months since the team had formed, was that Tony never joked about food.

“I actually have to agree with Stark, food sounds good right now.”

“Yes, Brother Anthony speaks an excellent plan. We should return to the tower and celebrate this victory with a feast!” Thor patted Tony on the back, which if it hadn’t been for the suit would have ended with the inventor flying into Dr. Banner.

“Well, I don't see any reason that we need to remain here, the clean up team can handle it from here.” Coulson said.

Coulson had returned to the team, after a huge fight with Fury about trust and damage to personal property, and had fit in with the band of misfits quit nicely. With the addition of him, and later Loki, who had returned to Midgard with Thor to help repair the damage his attack had caused in way of making up and of his own free will. The Avengers were now a much stronger and closer team than they were during the Battle for New York.

“Great!” Tony said with a clap of his hands, “So Thor and I will fly back and meet you there. I can order the pizza, so that by the time Feathers here gets all of you back with the quinjet they should be there. Anyone have any special requests for toppings? Loki, are you still in your olive obsession?” When he didn't get the usual snarky remark from the trickster that Tony finally realized something was wrong. “Loki?” _Wait, where is he?_

Thor and the others realized at the same moment what the billionaire had. Loki wasn't with them. They all had different reactions of course; Thor began spinning around yelling his brother's name, Natasha and Coulson started trying to see who remembered seeing the trickster last, Hawkeye and Banner were trying to calm Thor down before the God did something rash, while Steve started trying to reach their missing team mate on his comm. Tony did what he traditionally does when he feels lost, he turned to J.A.R.V.I.S.

“J, are you still getting a read on Loki's comm?” _If we can still find his comm that means Doom didn't get him._

“Yes sir, it appears to be receiving, but not transmitting.”

“So Loki can hear us, but not respond.” Steve asked.

“Yes Captain.”

“Can you get me a location on it J.A.R.V.I.S?” Tony was pulling his mask back into place so he could take off as soon as he had a destination. _I'm coming Loki … wait why am I so freaked out about this? Because you care about him? Of course I care about him, he's a friend and team mate. Just a friend Tony?_

“Mr. Laufeyson is located three blocks north of your current location. I'm picking up several other heat signatures in his location.”

“Ok, Thor you're with me. The rest of you grab the jet and meet us there.” _Hope Capsical doesn't read into me taking over like that._

“Do we really need the jet?” Hawkeye asked, heading back in to power the systems up with Natasha following closely behind.

“I agree with Stark, we don't know what those other heat signatures could be It's best to be prepared,” she answered.

“Yeah I-.”

Tony didn't hear the rest of the conversation over the blast of his and Thor's departure. Within seconds the two air born heroes found themselves staring at a bile of rubble where a very tall building had once stood but no sign of their missing team mate.

“J, are you sure about that location?”

“Yes sir, his comm is located directly in front of you.”

“Perhaps he dropped his comm during the battle?” Thor asked, anyone listening could hear the hope and fear in his voice.

“What do you say Cap?” Tony asked seeing the jet come into view over the building's remains.

“I agree with Thor, there's no way of knowing if Loki's under that. He could have just dropped his comm. We've all seen how he fights, it more like dancing then anything with the way he moves. J.A.R.V.I.S, you said you're picking up heat signatures in the same area, is there anyway to tell what they are and if any of them are Loki?”

“I'm afraid not Captain, my scanner access to the area is being block by the rubble from the collapsed building.”

“J, you said that he can still receive on his comm?” _Come on Loki, give me a sign or something here._

“That is correct sir.”

“Okay Reindeer Games if you can hear me and you're under this pile of crap I'm staring at, you need to find some way to let us know.” The Avengers waited to see if Tony's message got through. Minutes went by with nothing and Tony felt himself starting to panic. “I mean it Loki, if you're in there send up a flare or something.”

“Widow call Fury, maybe they can get a better scan on the rubble-”

“Wait! Did you see that?” Thor was pointing to a small hole towards the bottom of the rubble.

“What did you see Thor?” Banner's voice through the comm sounded tired and strained, he would have usually went to bed at this point after a fight.

“A flash of green, like Loki's magic was trying-”

“There!” Tony immediately dropped to the ground near the hole. _That's it Loki! Keep it up!_

“I saw it too, I'm landing the jet.” Widow brought the jet down near the rubble but far enough away to not risk causing any more damage to the building.

“Loki?!” Thor was looking like he wanted to start throwing rocks out of the way but knew that it could cause more problems. “Brother, are you hurt?”

“We need to get in there to see what we're dealing with. Coulson, do they have any little bots on the Helicarrier that we could send in there?” Steve asked.

“We do but I don't know how long it would get them to get a team down here.”

“It'll take too long. Clint hold these for me.”

Everyone turned to see Widow removing all of her weapons till all she remained in was her leather cat suit.

“Wait, Natasha what are you doing?” Clint was watching his partner with a look mixed of shock and fear.

“Stark's right, we need to see what's going on in there. We don't have time to wait for a tech team to get here, so I'm going to go in.”

“Now wait a minute.” Steve moved to block her path to the hole. “Loki's sending magic out, that means he's still conscious, we can wait till the tech team gets here.”

“You know, like I do, that using his magic tires him out. We don't know what's going on under that rubble or what else is down there. Sorry Captain, but we don't have time to wait.” Before anyone else could argue with her, Natasha flipped around the Super Solider and disappeared into the pile of rubble.

Minutes passed with no word from Widow on what was going on. The team began to grow nervous, Tony more so than the others. He could almost feel a panic attack trying to take control of his body and he really had no idea why. Yeah, he and Loki had become friends over the last few months, but was that really enough to cause him to feel this way. If it was Steve or Bruce down there would he be feeling the same way? No, he knew in his heart he wouldn't. Yes, the two were friends, but lately Tony had been feeling more than that for the trickster. Of course being the great Tony Stark, meant he'd dealt with those feeling the way he always dealt with most things; lied about them, hide them away and find himself a bottle. It was not a surprise that every time the two of them spent any real time together Tony would end up drinking and Loki would end up taking care of his friend after he'd passed out for the night.

Waiting for the master assassin to return, Tony made a vow to himself. _When we get him back to the tower and all of this is over the two of us are spending time together and there will be NO alcohol in the room when we do it. Please just let him be okay._ The genius was about to start praying to anyone who would listen when he saw a flash of red in the hole followed by Natasha pulling herself out of the rubble.

“We need to move this rubble now!” She didn't even wait for the others to respond, just turned and started pulling rocks away. “Loki's stuck under there with a group of kids, looks like they were leaving the building when it collapsed. He has a force field holding all of this up like a dome over them.”

The others didn't waste anytime after hearing that, they all just started moving the rubble out of the way. Some locals that had come out to start surveying the damage saw the heroes digging through the pile and formed a line to help move the smaller rocks away. Coulson paused only long enough to contact Fury on the Helicarrier to request help before stepping up next to Natasha and Clint to help start digging the kids and their team mate out.

“Hey Brucie, it might be a good idea to let Mean & Green out for a little bit.” Tony was using the suit to move some of the bigger pieces out of the way with Thor and the Captain but knew they could use a little more help.

“Yeah, I think this will be the first time he helped clean up a building instead of destroying it.” Then, where moments before Banner had been standing now stood the Hulk. “Puny God under that?”

“He sure is buddy. Think you could help us get him out?”

“Hmmm.” The Hulk stepped up to the pile and began moving the stones like they were feathers, a few people paused at first sight of the rage monster but when they saw he was only there to help they went back to what they were doing. That's how it continued for the next hour, with the additions of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents Fury brought with him, local police and fire and a few more helpful citizens. The group soon began to see the faint green glow of Loki's magic through cracks in the rubble, then just as Hulk and Thor moved one last piece of what appeared to be ceiling the green pop like a soap bubble and there was a shifting of the little pieces still being held up by it.

There standing in the center of the pile, when the dust cleared, was Loki surrounded by almost twenty children, all ranging from ages five to seven, and a woman that Tony took to be a teacher. Thor rushed forward to help his brother when the trickster suddenly dropped to his knees . Bruce quickly followed him, luckily Hulk realized that the doctor would be of more help now than he would.

“Loki? Brother, what is wrong?” Thor caught him, but was receiving no response from his brother.

“He was shot by one of the bad men. Right before the building starting falling down.” One of the older boys told the Avengers when the trickster didn't respond. The child walked up to Bruce, “You can help him, can't you? He was really brave, he kept the building from crushing us and told stories the hold time we were down here to keep the younger kids from getting scared.”

“Of course we will help him little one.” Natasha spoke to the child helping him over to join the others in his group being moved to safety by the police and a few of Fury's agents.

“You didn't tell us he was bleeding Tasha.” Tony said accusingly when he stepped forward to help Bruce look over the trickster. _I'm just doing this to help, to make sure he's still breathing. Nothing more._

“I .. told … her … not … to … Anthony.” The voice was faint, and filled with pain but the Avengers had never heard anything better, because it meant that Loki was still with them. “I … did … not … wish … the … children … to … worry.”

“Brother, what were you thinking? What if your strength had failed you before we found you?”

“That … would … not … happen … I … knew … that … you … would … find … us.”

“Yeah? How could you be so sure Rock of Ages?” _Keep joking, if you keep joking they won't see how worried you really were._

“You … are … heroes … are … you … not?”

“I hate to break it to you Loki, but with the stunt you just pulled you're a hero now too.” Clint said with a smile handing Natasha back her weapons which she had failed to retrieve when she first emerged from the rubble in the rush to dig out those trapped.

“That … is … a … cruel … thing … to … say … to … an … injured … man … Barton.” Loki suddenly gasped in pain and clutched at his chest.

“Ok, no more talking. We need to get him back to the tower since I know you won't let us take you to the Helicarrier.” Bruce was looking around for something to use to move the trickster when Tony stepped up to the God.

“Let me take him Thor, I don't need to hold a hammer to fly like you and the others need to stay here with the jet to help finish checking for anyone else trapped in the rubble.” Without waiting for a response from the Thunder God Tony bent down and pick up the trickster bridal style. He would not admit it but when he felt those long thin arms wrap around his neck he got a momentary thrill. “You ready for a ride Loki?”

“What … kind … did … you … have … in … mind … Anthony?” The smirk that crossed the god's face made Tony pause. Was Loki flirting with him? _Yupp_ , the guy must have hit his head.

“No ride, he had no ride in mind. Tony, take him back to the tower and get him into bed, I'll be there soon to check on him.” Bruce order.

“Yes sir, doctor sir.” Tony gave a mock salute, or what he could while holding Loki in his arms, and then they were off towards the tower. Tony had flown before holding someone but all of those times it had been to escape an explosion or crashing plane. This was the first time he could think of that there wasn't an immediate threat _behind_ him. “J, can you get the med lab opened up for me?”

“Already up and awaiting your arrival sir.”

“See that's why I love ya J, you're always one step ahead of me.”

“Be … careful … Anthony, soon … we may … not have need … of you.” Loki was getting weaker, though he sounded better his grip on Tony's suit was starting to slip.

“Come on Green Eyes, you need to stay awake just a few more minutes okay? Then you can take a nice long nape.” Tony tightened his hold on the god, _come on Loki, stay with me here._ “We'll have a lazy weekend. How does that sound? No villains, no meetings, no appointments or debriefings with Old One Eye. Just a weekend of TV, friends and food.”

“And the … occasional drink.”

“Well, yes, for me. Something tells me that Brucie will have you on a no alcohol diet this weekend.”

With the tower in sight Tony breathed a little easier, it wasn't that he was worried at this point of losing Loki, he was just a little worried of the god slipping out of his arms should the god lose consciousness. Tony landed on the platform where he found Dum-ie waiting with a chair for him to set Loki in while the suit was removed.

With his suit put away and the God back in his arms, Tony headed down to the Avengers' med lab. After everyone moved into the tower it soon became apparent that Tony and Bruce were not the only ones with trust issues when it came to doctors, so the team decided to make their own med lab. They would take care of each other, patching everyone up themselves after mission and only go to the S.H.I.E.L.D hospital if the injury was something that they could not handle. Which thankfully hasn't happened yet.

Tony was in the process of stitching up a cut Loki had gotten on his arm when he noticed his hands were shaking. _He's fine Stark, calm down,_ he thought to himself.

_Calm down! We almost lost him, what would have happened if his force field gave out before we got that building off of him._

_But we did and he's fine, now calm down and finish his bandage, he's starting to stare at you._

“Anthony … Tony, what's wrong?” Loki realized that the billionaire had frozen in his motion. He's seen Tony have a few of these moments since The Battle of New York,so the god quickly recognized the beginning of a panic attack. “Tony? Please look at me, you need to breath Tony … in and out … in and out.”

“Sorry Loki, I'm just be tired or something.” Tony went back to what he was doing when a hand came to rest on his. The genius looked up to see a pair of concerned and very attractive green eyes looking at him closely.

“You were about to have … a panic attack. What happened that would cause that?”

“What? Nothing, I'm fine … You're the one who almost … almost … you should be the one freaking out right now, not me. Just … I'm fine.” _Yeah, smooth Tony, he will totally believe that._ “Let me finish this or Brucie will never let me leave him behind when someone's hurt ever again.” The inventor turned to grab something from the cart behind him, and to give himself a moment to calm down. _How can I calm down when all I want to do is..?_

“Anthony, will you please look at me.” Loki was truly worried about the man, it's true that he considered the brunt one of his closets friends here in the Avengers, but if he was being honest he hoped that maybe someday they would be more than that. Watching Tony suffer through panic attack after attack because of his failed attempt on New York was one of the hardest things he had to live with. No punishment from Odin would ever be worst than that.

Stark turned to look at the god, there was something in his voice that was so sad Tony was afraid of what he'd see, but the look of guilt that crossed the trickster's face was too much for the genius, he instantly knew what was on Loki's mind. They'd had this conversation before, Loki blaming himself for Tony's panic attacks, Tony blaming the security council for launching the nuke. He was done with this guilt on Loki's face, he was going to end that look once and for all. Using that last bit of courage he hadn't used in the last fight Tony made his move.

“Anthony I'm-” Loki couldn't finish his apology, he suddenly found his mouth otherwise occupied. The kiss was not what he'd expected from Tony Stark. The man was rash, he ran head first into every problems and then thought his way out. He was reckless when it came to his driving, flying, fighting and pretty much everything else in his life. This kiss though; was controlled, gentle, it almost felt like the mortal was waiting for Loki to push him away , or stab him with one of his hidden daggers, so he was taking he time to enjoy what he got before it ended. _How could he not realize that I've wanted this too?_ Loki thought.

Just as the trickster felt Tony start to pull away, he grabbed the short locks of hair at the back of the brunt's head to hold him in place. Where Tony's kiss had been gentle and caste Loki's was demanding and intimidate. With that one kiss the god made sure to show the inventor everything he felt for him. Everything he'd dreamed of doing to the man, everything he _would_ do to the man. With the first kiss Loki made sure that his best friend was now clear on the fact that they were to be lovers in the very near future.

That first kiss cleared up all doubts the two had about how they felt for each other, it was a promise of a wonderful future for the two of them and a end to the guilt that they both carried for events in the past.

The team walked in on the second kiss. Causing Clint to run screaming about needing to get his brain bleached with Coulson following after him offering to have it arranged. Natasha collected money from both Bruce and Steve and walk away with a knowing smirk. Bruce and Steve mumble something about coming back later before almost running from the room while dragging a shocked and confused Thor behind them. _That_ was a kiss to remember. _That_ was a kiss that would lead to a whole new story for the two men.

 

The End …. for now ….

 

 


End file.
